Kamen Rider Meteor
Kamen Rider Meteor is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Ryusei was a transfer student coming to Amanogawa High from Subaruboshi High School, who put a facade of being a friendly person; when he really kept everything to himself. He was a member of a so-called Anti-Zodiarts Union, led by Tachibana (later revealed to be both Virgo Zodiarts and his human identity, Kuniteru Emoto) who orders Ryusei to keep his identity as Kamen Rider Meteor a secret to mostly the enemies and a Kamen Rider Club, including Kamen Rider Fourze, Gentaro Kisaragi. His own purpose was to find Aries Zodiarts to recover his old friend, Jiro Iseki, after his friend foolishly used a Zodiarts Switch causing him coma, same time where Ryusei received Meteor Driver and join "Tachibana"'s Union. Once realized and finds out that Aries Zodiarts was actually at his former school, Ryusei made a deal with him, even it may unable to transform into Meteor for disobey "Tachibana"'s order, leading his identity exposedv for killing Fourze. Blaming himself as well when his best friend also blames himself for dragging Ryusei's spirit down, Ryusei feels guilty for betraying the Club and realizes that he truly did want to be Gentaro's friend, in which later forgiven after taking a critical hits for saving his old friends and club-mates from Aries and Dustards attacks without transform, until the revived Gentaro arrived and fully forgiven Ryusei, later by his friends and club mates. Once his best friend, Jiro is fully recovered, Ryusei remained fight as Meteor, despite his identity remained secret to the club and his old friends. Once finding that Tachibana is another identity of Emoto and a human form of Virgo, he attack his former boss but ended up being sucked into Dark Nebula, same what happened to his club-mate Tomoko Nozama. When Gentaro sucessfully destroys the vase he was ordered to destroy, Tachibana brought back Ryusei and Tomoko from the Dark Nebula, revealing that it was actually the M-BUS. Before Tachibana/Emoto died though, he left the transformation option to automatic, allowing Ryusei to transform without needing authorization and no longer kept his identity secret anymore. Details - Battride War II= Forms The following forms are available to Meteor. *Base (default) *Storm (final form) Base= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Meteor Ball Moves *■-■-■-■-■(4)-■(2)-■-■-■-■: a two punches to swipe punch then roundhouse kick and rapid punch to double body blow fist, ended with a jumping side kick to punch and two kicks *Hold ■: Palm Fist **Hold to charge and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding ***Hold too long will cancel the attack, which is Difficult to Rider Cancel **Can be linked from other specials *Running ■: a jumping side kick *Air ■-■-■: a three aerial roundhouse kicks *Air ▲: Hishou Tenbu Kyakku (a barrage of kicks) *▲: Starlight Shower (close range/punches) **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding *●: Starlight Shower (long range/shot) **Only 7 bullets **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated *▲+●: Meteor Strike **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding *R1/↓: Meteor Galaxy **Mars Breaker ***Effect: 6 right punches ***Launches enemies to the air ***Good for aerial followups **Jupiter Hammer ***Effect: Power Punch ***Difficult to Rider Cancel **Saturn Sorcery ***Effect: Same as W FangJoker's Shoulder Fang ***Hit the wall ends the combos |-|Storm= Meteor Storm is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, Meteor performs Meteor Storm Punisher. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Meteor Ball Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a series of staff attacks *Hold ■: a radial staff swing to Stinger **Hold to charge and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding ***Hold too long will cancel the attack, which is Difficult to Rider Cancel **Can be linked from other specials *Running ■: a jumping side kick *Air ■-■-■: a three aerial roundhouse kicks *Air ▲: Hishou Tenbu Kyakku (a barrage of kicks) *▲: triple spinning staff attacks *●: Meteor Storm Punisher *▲+●: Meteor Storm Strike **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding - Battride War Genesis= Forms The following forms are available to Meteor. *Base (default) *Storm (final form) Base= *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Meteor Ball Moves *■-■-■-■-■(4)-■(2)-■-■-■-■: a two punches to swipe punch then roundhouse kick and rapid punch to double body blow fist, ended with a jumping side kick to punch and two kicks *Hold ■: Palm Fist **Hold to charge and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding ***Hold too long will cancel the attack, which is Difficult to Rider Cancel **Can be linked from other specials *Running ■: a jumping side kick *Air ■-■-■: a three aerial roundhouse kicks *Air ▲: Hishou Tenbu Kyakku (a barrage of kicks) *▲: Starlight Shower (close range/punches) **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding *●: Starlight Shower (long range/shot) **Only 7 bullets **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated *▲+●: Meteor Strike **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding *R1/↓: Meteor Galaxy **Mars Breaker ***Effect: 6 right punches ***Launches enemies to the air ***Good for aerial followups **Jupiter Hammer ***Effect: Power Punch ***Difficult to Rider Cancel **Saturn Sorcery ***Effect: Same as W FangJoker's Shoulder Fang ***Hit the wall ends the combos |-|Storm= Meteor Storm is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, Meteor performs Meteor Storm Punisher. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Meteor Ball Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a series of staff attacks *Hold ■: a radial staff swing to Stinger **Hold to charge and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding ***Hold too long will cancel the attack, which is Difficult to Rider Cancel **Can be linked from other specials *Running ■: a jumping side kick *Air ■-■-■: a three aerial roundhouse kicks *Air ▲: Hishou Tenbu Kyakku (a barrage of kicks) *▲: triple spinning staff attacks *●: Meteor Storm Punisher *▲+●: Meteor Storm Strike **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding }} Changes Battride War II= *Improvement on his ■-Strings, including on skipping the equipment function sequence into a certain Meteor Galaxy's moves during a normal strings and specials *Hold ■: Palm Fist (Base) & a radial staff swing (Storm) **Hold to charge and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding ***Hold too long will cancel the attack, which is Difficult to Rider Cancel **Can be linked from other specials |-|Battride War Genesis= *None so far Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *All forms are very well-round to use for an Air Combo Fighter. Especially has a very fast Rider Glide, equals Kabuto, and later G3-X *R1/↓ (Meteor Galaxy)'s Saturn Sorcery has more damage while in long-range Weaknesses/Cons *Air ▲ (Hishou Tenbu Kyakku (a barrage of kicks)) during a hit success still vulnerable against incoming attacks *Holding ■ (Palm Fist (Base) & a radial staff swing to Stinger (Storm)) too long will cancel the attack, which is difficult to Rider Cancels *Only R1/↓ (Meteor Galaxy)'s Mars Breaker that has no weakness. While the other two does: **Originally on the Meteor Galaxy access moves are very slow, on loosing its frame traps and lets enemies recover from juggles. Even his old ■-Strings before being re-arranged in sequels (back in BW1) **A difficulty on Rider Cancelling on Jupiter Hammer **Same properties as W FangJoker's ● (Shoulder Fang) on Saturn Sorcery, on should not be used for corner combo on a certain stage area's wall/upper floor. Even worst, not good for short range, as the damage is smaller than long-range Gallery ' Ss01mt.jpg|Base Ss02mt.jpg Ss03mt.jpg Ss04mt.jpg|Storm Ss05mt.jpg|Storm vs. G3-X (on the lifebar) Ss06mt.jpg Ss22_2_1.jpg Ss22_2_2.jpg Ss22_2_3.jpg Ss22_2_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Meteor's bike is Meteorstar. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Fourze)